Ron Paul (President Ventura)
Ronald Ernest Paul, M.D. (August 20, 1935 – January 9, 2015) was an American physician and Republican President from the State of Texas. During his campaign he attracted an enthusiastic following, which made use of the Internet and social networking to establish a grassroots campaign despite lack of traditional organization or media attention. He is the founder of the advocacy group Campaign for Liberty. Early Life Paul was born in Pittsburgh to Howard and Margaret Paul. As a junior at Dormont High School, he was the 220-yard dash state champion. He received a B.S. degree in biology at Gettysburg College in 1957. After obtaining an M.D. degree from the Duke University School of Medicine, he served as a flight surgeon in the U.S. Air Force during the 1960s. Early Congressional Career While still a medical resident in the 1960s, Paul was influenced by Friedrich Hayek’s The Road to Serfdom, which led him to read many works of Ayn Rand and Ludwig von Mises. He came to know economists Hans Sennholz and Murray Rothbard well, and credits to them his interest in the study of economics. He came to believe that what the Austrian school economists wrote was coming true on August 15, 1971, when President Richard Nixon closed the "gold window" by implementing the U.S. dollar's complete departure from the gold standard. That same day, the young physician decided to enter politics, saying later, "After that day, all money would be political money rather than money of real value. I was astounded." House Paul proposed term-limit legislation multiple times, at first in the 1970s in the House. In 1980, when a majority of Republicans favored President Jimmy Carter's proposal to reinstate draft registration, Paul argued that their views were inconsistent, stating they were more interested in registering their children than they were their guns. In 1984, Paul chose to run for the U.S. Senate instead of re-election to the House, but lost. He returned to full-time medical practice. In his House farewell address, Paul said, "Special interests have replaced the concern that the Founders had for general welfare. Vote trading is seen as good politics. The errand-boy mentality is ordinary, the defender of liberty is seen as bizarre. It's difficult for one who loves true liberty and utterly detests the power of the state to come to Washington for a period of time and not leave a true cynic." 1988 presidential campaign In the 1988 presidential election, Paul won the Libertarian Party nomination for president. Paul criticized Ronald Reagan as a failure and cited high deficits as exhibit A. On the ballot in 46 states and the District of Columbia, Paul placed third in the popular vote with 432,179 votes (0.5%), behind Republican winner George H. W. Bush and Democrat Michael Dukakis. According to Paul, his presidential run was about more than reaching office; he sought to spread his libertarian ideas. Later Congressional Career Paul went on to win the 1996 election in a close margin. It became the third time Paul had been elected to Congress as a non-incumbent. Upon his returning to Washington, Paul quickly discovered "there was no sincere effort" by Republicans toward their declared goal of small government. Paul authors more bills than the average representative, such as those that impose term limits, or abolish the income tax. In 2001, Paul voted to authorize the president, pursuant to WPR, to respond to those responsible for the failed September 11, 2001, attacks. He also introduced Sunlight Rule legislation, which requires lawmakers to take enough time to read bills before voting on them. 2008 Presidential Campaign See: United States Presidential Election, 2008 Paul formally declared his candidacy for the 2008 Republican nomination on March 12, 2007, on C-SPAN. President Ventura responded the same day wishing Paul "the best of luck." Though projections of 2008 Republican delegate counts varied widely, Paul's count was consistently second among the three candidates remaining after Super Tuesday. At the Republican primaries Paul won the nomination for president, defeating John McCain and Mike Huckabee and went on to win all 3 of the debates in September and October between himself, Barack Obama, Bob Barr and Ralph Nader. Presidency Ron Paul was inaugurated in Washington DC at 12:02 PM EST on January 20, 2009. President Paul went on to give the longest inaugural address in history praising his predecessor for what he accomplished but also condemning him for his mistakes such as abolishing the electoral college. Paul was the oldest president ever elected. Early on in his presidency President Paul urged Congress to draw up a new constitutional amendment that would abolish the federal reserve. On April 27, 2009 it was completed and voted on by Congress but was not passed. President Paul pushed for many more laws that would arguably reverse some of the policies of previous administrations. He advocated withdrawal from the United Nations and the North Atlantic Treaty Organization for reasons of maintaining strong national sovereignty. The United States withdrew from NATO in 2011. The American Sovereignty Restoration Act, which would have ended US involvement in the United Nations, was not passed by Congress despite being heavily supported by President Paul. Following in his predecessors footsteps, President Paul, in June 2009, introduced a law that would legalize Marijuana in the United States to Congress. It was passed on June 20, 2009 making Marijuana legal for the first time since the 1930s. Paul also greatly cut taxes and unsuccessfully attempted to abolish income tax. In August 2010 Paul declared a national emergency when Hurricane Matthew destroyed much of Jacksonville, FL and other south eastern cities. Hurricane Matthew was the worst Hurricane since Hurricane Katrina in 2005 which destroyed parts of New Orleans, LA. Though he did not face many problems other than the beginning of the Second Great Depression, Ron Paul left office as one of the oldest and greatest Presidents of all time. During his term as president, many issues in the country went back to being decided by individual states. Among these issues were abortion rights, education and the death penalty. The department of education was abolished during his term. NASA also lost federal funding. 2012 Presidential Campaign See: United States Presidential Election, 2012 On September 5, 2011, Ron Paul announced his 2012 campaign for President. He unanimously received the nomination of the Republican Party and went on to face Tim Ashe in a 2 way race. Despite being very popular, President Paul was defeated by Tim Ashe in 2012. It can be argued that this was a result of Ron Paul's age. Many voters felt he was become too old to govern the country successfully. Death and Legacy Ron Paul died on January 9, 2015 while visiting family in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania after New Years. President Ashe declared the day a "Sad time and day to honor the true defender of the constitution." He was buried in Washington DC. Ron Paul appears on the 100 Aurum bill. Historiens thinke his death might have been the reason of the republican party Category:President Ventura Category:Presidents of the United States